No Regret Life
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin adalah saudara. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain lalu berpacaran. Seiring mereka tumbuh, Jongin berubah. Jongin bersikap dingin dan kasar pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun bersikukuh tetap disamping Jongin. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dan membuat Jongin kembali ke sisinya. Kaihun, Hanhun. Slight Kray, Chanho
1. Chapter 1

Title :No regret life

Pairing : kaihun, hanhun

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : angst, romance, drama

Length : chaptered(?)

Rate : T

Seoul,1996.

Tampak seorang yeoja tengah meringkuk di atas kasur king size berwarna coklat caramel, sesekali ia menaikan selimut sampai kepala. Memejamkan matanya agar bisa larut ke alam mimpi.. setidaknya disana ia merasa bahagia dibandingkan hidup di realita yang menurutnya sungguh tak adil.

'kriet..

Daun pintu terbuka secara perlahan, derap kaki terdengar melangkah mendekat.

Tap tap tap..

Yeoja itu hafal betul suara tersebut, siapa lagi jika bukan namja bermarga Wu, suaminya. Sosok namja yang ia cintai sepenuh jiwanya, namja yang membuat banyak orang menjadi membencinya karna telah lancang berani menikahi pewaris 'Wu corp' tanpa pesetujuan orang tua kedua belah pihak. Sungguh miris memang hidupnya saat ini. Mencintai namja yang tak pantas untuk ia cintai.

"kriss…." Yeoja itu bergumam nama suaminya.

Ia mulai menurunkan selimut tebalnya sampai dada. Bisa dilihat kini kris membuka lemari bajunya untuk memilih piyama yang akan dipakainya. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa memerdulikan sapaan istrinya.

"kriss….."sekali lagi ia memanggilnya.

Kali ini membuahkan hasil, namja itu berbalik menghadap yeoja yang berbaring tak berdaya selama hampir 1 minggu, ia sakit. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah tak bisa melakukan apapun selain tidur.

"apa ada yang sakit, xingie?"kris mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Rasa khawatir terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Ia sangat takut kehilangan yeoja yang ia cintai…kris menyentuh kening istrinya antisipasi jika akan demam lagi.

"gwenchana" seakan bisa membaca pikiran suaminya, lantas mengubah posisinya duduk menyandar di samping kris.

ia seperti benalu yang hanya merepotkan hidup kris. Seharusnya ia menjadi istri yang bisa diandalkan, sosok istri yang harus melayani suaminya, bukan sebaliknya.

"tidurlah! Sudah malam"perintahnya.

Yixing menganggukan kepala, ia akan kembali tidur walau tak yakin bisa. Kris membenarkan selimut agar istrinya tidur dengan nyenyak. Setelah selesai ia beranjak ke luar balkon, malam ini langit sangat indah. Banyak bintang bertaburan diatas sana. Menikmati angin malam sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, ia bisa melepas penat yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

"kumohon . . . tutup jendelanya" yixing mengigau lagi. Kris sudah tau tabiat istrinya. Ia segera menutup jendela serapat mungkin, bahkan hembusan angin pun tak akan lolos masuk. Lebih baik ia menenangkan istrinya.

"tenanglah, aku disini" kris berbisik,kemudian ia tidur disamping yixing.

"kriss,, kau mendengarnya?" yixing membuka matanya, ia berbalik ke arah kris.

"mwo?"

"suara itu lagi" yixing mulai gelisah, ia menatap suaminya.

Kris masih bertahan memejamkan matanya, ia benar benar lelah sekarang. Yang kris butuhkan hanya tidur. Itu saja. .Yixing mulai merajuk, ia tak suka jika diabaikan oleh suaminya.

"itu hanya suara bayi xingie" kris membalas ucapan istrinya. Ia mengecup puncuk kepala yixing, semoga saja yixing kembali tidur.

"aku iri dengan mereka,, pasangan itu baru menikah sekitar januari tahun lalu… dan bulan april sekarang mereka sudah punya luhan"yixing menggerutu…kris paham istrinya pasti membahas ini lagi. Chanyeol dan suho, tetangga baru mereka yang menempati rumah sebelah. Awalnya rumah itu kosong karna pemiliknya keluar negri, mungkin ia menjualnya dibandingkan rumah itu dibiarkan kosong tak terurus.

"aku ingin punya bayi …seperti luhan"

"jangan memulai lagi yixing,,"kris membuka matanya. Ia melihat yixing menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekeras apapun usaha mereka sampai kapanpun, tetap tidak akan memiliki seorang aegya.

"hiks,,hiks" isakan yixing tidak bisa ia tahan, menangis mungkin akan membuatnya lebih baik.

"kau tau,,jika hamil resikonya sangat tinggi"kris mengusap surai blonde yixing. Yeoja itu sesegukan menangis didekapan suaminya itu.

"aku mencintaimu…..aku tak mu kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya."kris memberi jeda, ia memeluk yixing lebih erat lagi.

"aku rela tidak punya bayi,, asal kau berada disampingku…."

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 2014

"hyung,, besok upacara penerimaan murid baru. Bisakah kita berangkat bersama?" sehun betanya pada jongin, kakaknya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dikamarnya.

jongin sejenak berhenti menulis, ia tatap wajah adiknya yang terus melihat kebawah daripada bertatap muka dengan hyungnya.

"kenapa? bukannya hyungmu itu luhan,,"jawab jongin.

Sehun tau maksud hyungnya, ia lebih banyak bersama luhan yang notabennya tetangga sebelah dibanding jongin. Sehun mengakui ia kemana-mana selalu dengan luhan. Saat bermain,mengerjakan tugas, ujian masuk SM high school, membeli bubble tea, jalan-jalan dan masih banyak lagi agenda yang sehun lakukan bersama luhan. Terkadang sehun pikir kenapa bukan luhan saja yang menjadi hyungnya? Luhan namja yang baik, ramah dan perhatian kepada sehun. Andai jongin seperti luhan, sehun pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hyung satu-satunya itu.

.

.

"pergi….. kau merusak hariku saja!"jongin membentak sehun.

Selalu begini, sikap jongin sangat kasar pada dongsaengnya. Sehun tak menuruti perkataannya, ia masih berdiri di kamar jongin.

"hyung,, kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu!"sehun memelas agar permintaanya dipenuhi oleh jongin.

"jika kubilang kau harus mati,,,bagaimana?!"jongin tersenyum picik pada adiknya.

Sehun tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jika sehun mati, ia tak bisa melihat appa-eommanya, belum lagi luhan hyung tercintanya. Ia juga tidak bisa bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jjanggu, Jjangah dan Monggu,, tiga anjing peliharaan jongin. Sehun juga akan merindukan buble tea kesukaannya. Sehun terus menggelengkan kepalanya, membayangkannya saja membuatnya sedih.

"tidak bisakan ?!" jongin membuyarkan lamunan sehun.

Ia benar-benar membenci sehun. Untuk apa jongin mempunyai dongsaeng seperti sehun yang hanya menjadi bebannya saja.

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya, ia menghampiri sehun yang masih diam membisu. Saat ini kesempatannya, appa dan eommanya sedang berada di kanada selama beberapa hari.

Ia menyeret lengan sehun secara paksa, sekarang jongin akan bermain dengan adik tercintanya. Sehun kesakitan karna jongin tak kunjung melepas lengannya. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian berbalik ke bagian dapur dan melewatinya, jongin membuka pintu yang menghubung langsung ke halaman yang sejuk, tepatnya menuju kolam renang yang berada di belakang rumah.

.

.

.

"HYUNG,,,ANDWAE…..!" sehun ketakutan, ia tau rencana busuk jongin.

Jongin melebarkan senyumnya,, sesekali sehun harus diberikan pelajaran. Kemarin ia sangat kesal karna misinya digagalkan oleh luhan, namja itu terus saja melindungi sehun.

Byuuuurrrrr …

Cipratan air membasahi wajah tampannya, ia sangat menikmatinya, jongin menyukai moment ini. Baginya sehun adalah mainan yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya. Ketika bosan jongin akan menemui sehun, tapi sekarang sehunlah yang mendatangi jongin. Adiknya itu sungguh bodoh masuk ke kandang singa.

"hyungggg…tolong aku…..!" sehun kelabakan karena tak bisa berenang, dan dengan teganya jongin menenggelamkan doengsaengnya di kolam renang yang cukup dalam.

"hyung,,,,,,,, ak..ku t-tidak kuat la-lagi…!" sehun masih berteriak berharap hyungnya dapat menolongnya sekarang.

"h-hyung….." sehun mulai menangis, ia kehabisan pasokan udara, terlalu banyak air yang diminumnya.

Jongin melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang berusaha bertahan hidup. Apa yang dilakukannya jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dulu bahkan jongin pernah mengurung sehun di ruang bawah tanah yang dijadikan gudang. Berhari-hari tanpa makan dan minum, sehun hanya bisa menangis, beruntung luhan datang mencari sehun dirumahnya.

Keadaan sehun sangat prihatin, tubuhnya tergolek lemah dilantai yang dingin dan kotor. wajahnya pucat pasi, tulang pipinya berubah menjadi tirus. Luhan bergegas mengendong sehun di punggungnya. Ia langsung membawa sehun kedalam mobil sport hitam menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Jujur sehun sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk terus memertahankan kepalanya di atas permukaan. terlalu lama berada di dalam air membuat tubuhnya mulai kaku,tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Perlahan sehun tenggelam ke dasar kolam renang.

"hyung,,, seburuk apapun perlakuanmu, aku tidak bisa membencimu. kau tau aku mencintaimu…." Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title :No regret life

Pairing : kaihun, hanhun

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : angst, drama

Length : chap 2

Rate : T

**Present day**

" yeobo, coklat hangatku mana?" chanyeol masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya. Sesekali melirik sang istri yang berada di dapur. " chakaman!" joonmyeon—istrinya membawa pesanan suaminya di letakan pada nampan.

" Istirahatlah…. Kau Nampak lelah!" joonmyeon memberikan secangkir coklat hangat diatas meja. Kedua Tangannya memijat bahu chanyeol, ia tak mau suaminya jatuh sakit karna bekerja terlalu keras. Chanyeol meminumnya, rasanya masih panas membuat lidahnya terbakar. Chanyeol meletakan kembali cangkir tersebut, " Luhan eodiga?!" seharian ini chanyeol tidak melihat anak semata wayangnya. Joonmyeon mengelengkan kepalanya, " molla. Mungkin bersama Sehun".

" Kris hyung dan lay belum kembali?" lanjutnya. Ia ikut prihatin dengan rumah tangga mereka. Hidup terus-terusan bersembunyi dari kedua orangtuanya bahkan mereka sampai mengganti nama marga. "belum, sampai keadaan menjadi tenang kembali" joonmyeon berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Kemudian joonmyeon duduk dipangkuan suaminya. Kedua tangan joonmyeon memeluk leher jenjang chanyeol. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik permukaan kulit chanyeol. Istrinya sengaja, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"apa mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya? Terutama sehun!" mata chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin, ia melepaskan eratan tangan joonmyeon. " Masih ada jongin yang menjaganya" joonmyeon memberikan alasan. Bukan hanya chanyeol saja yang protektif pada sehun, joonmyeon juga sama. Ia menyayangi sehun seperti dia menyayangi Luhan.

"aku tak yakin jongin memperlakukan sehun dengan baik" tambahnya. Mereka masih ingat ketika luhan menggendong sehun ke rumah sakit, kebetulan chanyeol bertugas saat itu. Ya—chanyeol adalah dokter. Ia menyuruh luhan untuk membereskan pakaian sehun, chanyeol menginginkan sehun tinggal dirumah mereka selama kris hyung dan lay berada di kanada. Tapi sehun menolaknya, ia memilih tinggal bersama jongin.

.

.

Namja milky skin itu akhirnya tersadar, berkali kali orang di depannya menciumnya—ralat membantunya memberikan nafas buatan. Ia menekan dadanya berharap air yang ditelannya bisa keluar.

"uhuk,,,uhuk!"

Huffft …

Luhan bernafas lega. Sehun orang yang dicintainya bisa terselamatkan. Luhan mendekap sehun begitu erat, ia tidak mau kehilangan sehunnya. jika luhan terlambat, mungkin saja sehun tak tertolong. Kakak macam apa jongin, yang dilakukannya hanya menyiksa sehun baik secara mental maupun fisik. Luhan bersumpah sekali lagi bila jongin berani menyakiti sehun, ia akan membunuhnya.

"hyung, sesak!"

Luhan melepas pelukannya,ia tatap onyx kembar sehun mengisyaratkan kepedihan. Sungguh luhan ingin membawa sehun kerumahnya daripada membiarkan ia tetap tinggal dengan orang yang berhati iblis. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sehun, ia tiba- tiba menangis kencang. Luhan mulai panik, namja yang terpaut usia tiga tahun lebih tua itu mengelus punggung sehun. Luhan berusaha menenangkannya.

Luhan berbisik pelan ditelinga sehun,"gwenchana, selama hyung disisimu, kau aman sehuna"

Sehun mulai tenang, ia mengatur nafas seirama dengan elusan lembut tangan luhan pada punggungnya,"hyung, disini sakit sekali…."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia tak menyangka jongin melakukan hal buruk lagi padanya. Sehun tak bisa menghentikan buliran bening di wajahnya. Jongin berubah, hyungnya sudah melupakan perjanjian yang dibuat saat mereka masih kecil.

Luhan tahu seburuk apapun yang dilakukan jongin, Sehun takan jauh - jauh dari sisi jongin. ia akan tetap disampingnya. Sehun hanya memberikan alasan, bahwa ia akan menagih janji jongin padanya, dan sehun bersedia untuk menuggu. hal itu Membuat luhan tersenyum miris.

.

.

"brengsek!"

jongin berada dikamarnya, ia menutup kembali tirai jendelanya. Menyesal ia melihat sehun tengah dicium tak henti-henti oleh luhan. Namja itu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jongin mulai geram. Ia membanting semua barangnya ke lantai. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, kini kamar jongin berubah menjadi rasa sakit pun tidak dirasakannya kala banyak goresan di tubuhnya karna pecahan barang tersebut .

'so baby don't go….'

Dering handphone berbunyi nyaring, jongin lupa meletakannya dimana, semua barangnya berserakan. Jongin mencari diantara tumpukan buku di ranjangnya, ia malah menemukan sebuah foto terselip dibuku paketnya. Foto itu dirinya dan sehun saat kelulusan junior high school. Jongin merangkul pundak sehun, tatapan matanya bukan mengarah pada kamera melainkan focus melihat sehun. Begitu pun sebaliknya, sehun tersenyum, bola matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Menurut jongin, wajah sehun tampan sekaligus cantik diwaktu bersmaan. Terlampau bahagia jongin dengan sengaja mencium bibir sehun. Untung saja Tao, teman jongin yang memotret mereka.

" Kau tau…. Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kualami" gumam jongin, ia membalikan foto itu, ' my love… Sehun~ah' tulisan tangan jongin tertera disana.

.

.

.

To : Wufan

' Baba sudah kembali ke Cina. Pulanglah, kalian bisa menemui jongin dan sehun lagi.'

Received :

09:00:42

25-03-2014

From:

Beloved Gege

+0288009xxxxxxx

Kris menutup pesan itu, semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia akan berbicara dengan lay. 'Dimana dia? Mungkin saja di balkon atas', batin kris. Ia melesat menemui Lay.

" Uljima" kris mengusap surai rambut lay. Seperti biasa, kris memergoki lay sedang menangis. Ia tau istrinya merindukan kedua anaknya. Mereka tidak punya opsi selain menghindar. Memilih menetap sementara di kanada. Kris belum bisa mengalahkan appanya, kekayaan yang dimilikinya membuat kris dan lay tidak berkutik.

Lay menghentikan isakannya, "sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" tanyanya sarkatik. Lay benci pada dirinya sendiri, ia bukan ibu yang baik, seharusnya ia selalu disamping anak-anaknya bukan berpergian keluar negri bersama kris dengan alasan urusan bisnis pada anaknya.

" terkadang kebahagian tidak datang sendirinya melainkan kita harus mencarinya." Kris meyakinkan lay semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kebahagiaan mereka tentu kehadiran jongin dan sehun, kris akan berusaha agar keluarga kecilnya tidak terusik oleh appanya.

Lay mempercayainya, kris sosok suami yang selalu bersamanya, lay tidak punya tempat begantung lagi selain kris setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

" kita akan pulang dini hari, tidurlah!" kris membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang diikuti lay.

"Kris, aku mengkhawatirkan sehun, apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa tidurnya selalu nyenyak? Sehun minum obat tepat waktu tidak ? bagaimana sekolah barunya? Sehun belum terbiasa bertemu banyak orang ….. apa jongin menjaga sehun dengan baik? Ap—"

Chup~

Cercaan panjang lay terpotong karna kris membungkam dengan menciumnya di bibir.

" sekali lagi berbicara aku akan memakanmu sekarang!" kris menyeringai, istrinya benar-benar cerewet jika membahas sehun.

" andwae, aku pasti akan susah berjalan selama seminggu" lay memalingkan wajahnya, kris selalu saja menggodanya.

Kris merengkuh tubuh lay, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa lay. jujur kris merasa bersalah. Ia melibatkan lay dan kedua anaknya terlalu jauh. Kris mati-matian akan melindungi jongin terutama sehun dari incaran appanya.

" saranghae" kris mengecup bibir lay singkat.

" nado" lay membalasnya dengan kecupan juga.

.

.

.

Bugh !

Tiba-tiba satu pukulan mendarat diwajah jongin. Ia hanya termundur satu langkah, baginya pukulan itu mudah terbaca namun jongin memilih untuk membiarkannya. luhan mendatangi rumah sehun, ia akan membereskan pakaiannya tapi yang ia dapati pemandangan yang menjijikan. Jongin tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang, bibir mereka saling bertautan, bisa ditebak ciuman panas itu didominasi oleh jongin. Posisi mereka berdua selonjoran di sofa panjang yang tergeletak diruang tengah.

" BAJINGAN KAU JONGIN "

Luhan menatap jongin tajam. Rahangnya masih mengatup keras, raut wajah luhan terlihat sangat marah. Luhan terlanjur membenci jongin. Ia menginginkan jongin mati ditangannya.

" wae?" kali ini jongin bertanya.

Luhan tak habis pikir setelah perbuatan yang dilakukan jongin, ia masih bertanya? Saat ini sehun terbujur lemah di kamar luhan. Dengan gampangnya jongin bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dasar bocah sialan !

" aku akan mengambil sehun darimu!" luhan mencengkram kerah baju jongin. Namja itu memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya. Jongin dengan cepat melepaskan kedua tangan luhan. " silahkan kalau kau bisa!" jongin berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. jongin sengaja mengabaikan namja yang menjadi lawan mainnya tadi, ia akan membereskan luhan terlebih dahulu.

Ceklek

Jongin membuka pintu lebar-lebar. " waktu bertamu sudah selesai" luhan berniat memukul wajahnya lebih keras lagi. Apa dia tidak cemas melihat keadaan sehun?! Luhan hanya tetangga sebelah, hubungan darah pun tak ada. Tapi luhan peduli hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan sehun.

" bukankah kau mencintai sehun?" luhan dengan langkah santai berjalan kearahnya, ia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Luhan memancing reaksi jongin. Luhan ingin tahu seberapa jauh ikatan mereka, benarkah yang dikatakan sehun itu? Jongin dan sehun berpacaran.

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat luhan mengatakan itu. Huh! Kenapa luhan bisa tau?

Jongin diam sambil menatap luhan " dulu" elaknya.

Luhan tertegun, sepertinya ia salah bicara.

" sekarang aku membencinya" jongin menyeret paksa tubuh luhan. Jongin mengusir luhan dari rumahnya. Ia segera menutup pintu rapat – rapat lalu menguncinya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti jongin. Bagaimana perasaan dan kesedihannya. Kebencian serta dendam mendominasi dirinya. Jauh direlung hatinya jongin masih merasa mencintai sehun meskipun samar.

Namja lebih pendek darinya mendatangi jongin. Ia mengusap kedua bahu jongin dengan mesra, "sehun lagi?" decaknya sebal. Sekarang posisi jongin adalah namjachingunya, tak bisakah sekali ini saja jongin tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sehun. Dia tau sehun doengsaeng jongin, entah kenapa dia selalu terbakar api cemburu….. sehun begini, sehun begitu, sehun bla-bla…. Walaupun jelas-jelas jongin sudah berubah menbenci sehun tetap saja diotaknya tertanam dendam, dia harus menyingkirkan sehun dari hidup jongin.

.

.

.

" appa …. Sehun bagaimana?!" luhan mendekatkan dirinya dengan sehun. Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya. Luhan memegang tangan sehun. Terasa dingin berbeda dari biasanya. Luhan lebih menyukai suhu tubuh sehun yang hangat.

" jongin berulah lagi?" chanyeol menatap lekat putranya.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya, " ne" chanyeol membuang nafas. Ia sudah menduganya. Chanyeol berdiri tegak, dia menepuk bahu luhan " sehun baik-baik saja" ucapnya lantas meninggalkan kamar luhan.

Luhan heran, Hyung – doengsaeng yang saling menyayangi dimasa lalu sekarang berubah saling membenci. Terlintas sebuah ingatan dipikirannya…..

.

.

.

**Seoul,Musim semi,12 April 2004. **

Jongin lari tergesa-gesa, ia mengutuk soengsangnim Park karna mengadakan pelajaran tambahan dadakan. Jongin sudah terlambat dua setengah jam untuk menjemput sehun,di taman kanak-kanak,rutinitas baru bagi jongin.

Sekolah mulai sepi, panas teriknya matahari sudah tergantikan dengan langit senja. Sehun duduk di bangku manis ini berulang tahun yang kelima, hari ini sehun hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan jongin belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.. Sehun ingin pulang, tapi ia tak tau arahnya kemana. Ia menyesal menolak tawaran luhan hyung, tetangga sebelah rumahnya untuk pulang bersama, Sedikit lagi…. Jika hyungnya tak datang, ia memilih pulang sendirian.

.

.

Jongin merasa bersalah, setelah sampai ia melihat sehun tertidur di bangku ayunan. Jongin menghampiri sehun. Ia tak tega membangunkan adik kecilnya. Perlahan jongin berjongkok di depan sehun, namja tan itu mengambil lengan sehun ke lehernya, jongin mengangkat tubuh sehun dipunggungnya dengan hati-hati. kedua kaki sehun melingkar di tubuh namja yang baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun.

"hyung,,,,,ahilnya datang juga" sehun berbisik ditelinga jongin. Ia sedikit geli dengan hembusan nafas sehun. Adiknya itu malah sengaja menggesekan hidungnya diperpotongan leher jongin, sehun suka aroma tubuh hyungnya, ia terus-terusan melakukannya, kali ini sehun sedikit menyesapnya.

"hentikan sehun!"

Jongin berhenti berjalan, ia melirik sehun yang tengah digendongnya. Sehun mengeratkan kedua lengannya di leher jongin. Kepalanya tertunduk,takut melihat tatapan menusuk yang jongin berikan pada sehun. Jongin hanya mengerjai adiknya, tak disangka sehun menganggapnya serius.

"mianhae"

Dan jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya….. sehun mendengar kekehan jongin tidak berhenti. Ia tertawa lepas menampilkan gigi omopongnya. Sehun ingin memukul kepala jongin karna selalu mengerjainya.

"hyung,,,tulunkan thehun thekalang!" sehun merengek, ia lebih baik berjalan sendiri daripada digendong oleh jongin.

Perlahan sang kakak menurunkan adiknya, wajah sehun sungguh lucu dilihat lebih dekat. Jongin menyentuh pipi chuby sehun…. Ia mencubitnya, sehun sedikit meringis kasakitan. Jongin melepas cubitannya digantikan dengan megusap pipi sehun yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"hyung,, tidakh lupa kan thehun hali ini ulang tahun, kadonya mana?" sehun menagih janji jongin.

Chup ~

Sehun melebarkan matanya, jongin mencium sehun tepat dibibirnya. Memang bukan pertama kali jongin menciumnya, ini berbeda karna sehun tahu artinya sekarang. Ia menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir jongin yang kenyal. Jongin tersenyum disela ciumannya, ia tak menyangka adiknya akan meresapinya. Sebelumnya sehun acuh tak acuh bila jogin menciumnya. Ia sangat kecanduan dengan bibir tipis sehun yang selalu menggodanya. Disini jongin hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja tidak ada lumatan tentunya karna mereka masih dibawah umur. Mungkin karna otak jongin pervert atau gen ayahnya—kris mewariskannya pada jongin.

Selang beberapa detik, jongin pun melepas ciumannya. "itu kado dariku". Terlalu mendadak untuk membeli sesuatu sebagai kado untuk sehun. Yang ia punya sekedar bibir tebal dan sensual…. Jongin orang yang kreatif bukan?

"hyung…. Apa kita pacalan?" jongin kaget dengan pertanyaan sehun.

Tau darimana kata pacar? Sepertinya sehun harus homeschooling dibanding sekolah umum agar otak polosnya tidak akan terkontaminasi lagi. Jongin tidak tau harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Ya… kita pacaran"

"Yey,, thehun punya pacal"

Sehun kegirangan,, disekolah taemin dan minho menjelaskan apa itu pacar, juga hal hal yang sering dilakukan bersama pacar. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, jika ada orang yang menciummu tepat dibibir itu artinya kalian pacaran. Tadi saja Luhan hyung meminta sehun menjadi pacarnya, karna sehun mencintai jongin, dia menolak ungkapan cinta luhan hyung. Dan besok sehun akan pamer pada teman-temannya karna sudah punya pacar.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan luhan yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon maple. Mulanya luhan akan menjemput sehun antisipasi jongin tak datang tapi sehun bersikukuh ingin menunggu jongin. Luhan enggan meninggalkan sehun sendirian. Karna itu luhan diam-diam menjaga jarak dengan sehun memastikan jongin datang menjemput sehun. Luhan tercengang, yang dilihatnya kakak-adik itu malah berciuman. Kaki luhan lemas, wajahnya mulai panas, ia merasakan sesak dijantungnya. Apa ini? Sepertinya luhan harus meminta appanya untuk memeriksa kesehatan luhan. Dia berspekulasi terkena penyakit jantung- mungkin- luhan tidak tahu rasanya benar-benar sakit. Air matanya tumpah turun ke pipi, luhan langsung menghapusnya memakai pungung tangannya. Dari awal luhan sudah kalah dengan jongin. Dihati sehun sama sekali tidak ada tempat untuk luhan.

.

.

.

Sejak itu luhan memutuskan menjauh dari sehun toh ada jongin yang menjaganya. Luhan pindah ke tanah kelahirannya, Cina. Sebenarnya Luhan berat meninggalkan sehun, hingga membuatnya selalu bolak-balik cina- korea untuk menjenguk sehun. Sekalian melepas rindu.

Luhan membelai pipi sehun dengan ibu jarinya. " aku pikir keputusanku salah. Seharusnya hyung selalu berada disisimu sehun~ah" luhan mengecup pipi sehun. Luhan sangat menyesal meninggalkan sehun. Yang terpenting dirinya sudah kembali dari cina dan akan menetap di korea.

.

.

.

"sehun~ah selama hyung pergi, apa yang terjadi?" monolog luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

Rain note:

pan name saya panjang dan susah, chingu panggil rain aja jangan author, rain masih amatiran.

Mianhae rain updatenya telat banget, rain sibuk kuliah maklum baru tingkat 1 apalhi sekarang lagi ospek ke 2. jeongmal gomawo reader yang udah review, fav dan follow ff ini.

makin absurd ya ? makin gaje gk?mian deh.

see you next chap...

mind to review again?!


	3. Chapter 3

Title :No regret life

Pairing : kaihun, hanhun

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : angst, drama

Length : chap 3

Rate : T

Summary :

Sehun dan Jongin adalah saudara. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain lalu berpacaran. Seiring mereka tumbuh, Jongin berubah. Jongin bersikap dingin dan kasar pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun bersikukuh tetap disamping Jongin. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dan membuat Jongin kembali ke sisinya.

**Kediaman Wu, Distrik . China 1990**

" Kau! berani sekali membantah perintah babamu!"

" Aku sangat mencintainya baba, Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya!"

Wu fan menolak perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tuanya. Ia tau dirinya hanya dijadikan perantara untuk menggabungkan dua perusahaan lain agar menjadi lebih besar lagi yaitu dengan jalan perpernikahan bisnis yang direncanakan babanya.

Pria paruh baya itu marah . "Yixing lagi? Yixing… lagi katamu?!"

Babanya sangat menyesal telah membesarkan anak bodoh seperti Wu fan, pria berusia 43 tahun itu sudah mempersiapkan masa depan anaknya menjadi penerus perusahaannya nanti. Dan Wu fan malah memilih gadis yang salah. Apa yang Yixing miliki? dia hanya lulusan senior high school, itu pun dibiayai oleh keluarga Wu.

"DIA HANYA ANAK PEMBANTU DARI RUMAH INI !" Amarahnya tidak dapat dibendung, Ia menggebrak meja didepannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas, Pria itu memijat pelipisnya. Semua hal mengenai putra bungsungnya membuat pikirannya stress berat.

"Aku tak peduli statusnya,, Aku akan menikahi Yixing tahun ini." Wu fan berdiri dari kursinya. Tentu Wu fan sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya.

Wu fan sudah dibutakan cinta. Ia tak bisa melihat perempuan lain selain Yixing. Cinta memang tak mengenal perbedaan antara si kaya dan si miskin. Wu fan juga Yixing sudah bersama semenjak kecil, hingga benih-benih cinta tumbuh di keduanya. Ia rela namanya dicoret dari pewaris keluarga 'Wu' asalkan Wu fan bisa hidup bahagia menikahi Yixing.

"Kau gila ?!" Babanya menyeret tubuh Wu fan untuk duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya. Urusan ini belum selesai sampai akar.

"Aku tau,,, Aku gila karna Yixing!"

Plakk !

Wu Henry-Babanya menampar Wu fan dengan keras. Ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar omongan putranya yang jauh dari kata waras. Watak Wu fan persis dengan Henry, sangat keras kepala dan selalu ingin menang. Ia tak memperkirakan kenapa sedari dulu tidak memisahkan Wu fan dari gadis yang menurutnya hanya mengincar hartanya saja.

Wu fan mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih. Babanya sering kali menuntutnya menjadi seorang anak yang harus menuruti semua perintahnya. Dan hari ini dia berhasil membangkang pada pendiri 'Wu corp' itu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerja babanya, Wu fan siap melepaskan hidup mewahnya demi Yixing, bila perlu Wu fan akan mengganti marganya.

"Wu fan… aku tak menjamin kau dan Yixing hidup tenang!" Henry mengancamnya.

Wu fan melenggang pergi menghampiri pintu."Aku Tidak Takut!" perkataan babanya dijawab dengan lantang oleh Wu fan.

" Saat hari itu tiba, persiapkan dirimu!"

Blamm

Pintu dengan ukiran indah itu ditutup secara kasar oleh Wu fan.

Henry tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak keduanya, sampai mati pun ia takkan merestui hubungan Wu fan dan Yixing. Henry akan melakukan banyak cara untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua. Kalau perlu ia akan menunggu sumber kebahagian mereka datang. Menunggu kehadiran sang jabang bayi. Henry akan bergerak cepat untuk mengambil keturunan mereka. Baginya itu akan menjadi aib keluarga Wu, bagaimana ceritanya putra terakhir mereka menikahi Yixing, anak dari pembantu mereka sendiri?

.

.

.

Puk

Suara lembut Hangeng dan tepukannya di pundak Wufan, membuat Wufan tersadar pada kenyataan, kembali pada kesedihannya yang belum berakhir. Wufan menoleh dengan mata sembab. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum agar kekhawatiran diwajah Hangeng – Gegenya mengilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Hangeng sudah bersama Wufan sangat lama, walaupun jarang berbicara masalah pribadi, Dia tahu bagaimana adiknya tersenyum. Apa yang dilihatnya hanya senyuman palsu. Wufan menghiraukan gegenya. Ia terus mengepak semua pakaiannya ke koper berukuran besar. "Kau akan pergi kemana?" Hangeng menghentikan pergerakan Wufan. Ia akan membicarakan ini dari hati ke hati. Ia mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

" Entahlah… yang penting keluar dari china" ungkap Wufan. Ia tak mau bernasib sama dengan gegenya. Hangeng tak melakukan perlawanan saat babanya menjodohkannya dengan orang pilihan mereka, Hangeng bahkan melepas wanita yang sudah hampir 7 tahun merajut kasih dengannya. "Kau sungguh mencintai Yixing?"

" Ge, tanpanya aku tak bisa bernafas" jawabnya. Wufan bingung, jalan yang ia ambil benar atau tidak? Melarikan diri dengan membawa Yixing, tidak ada uang, mobil dan fasilitas lainnya. Sedari kecil Wufan terbiasa hidup mewah tapi sekarang Wufan kehilangan semuanya.

" Pergilah ke Korea, kau bisa menemui Park Yura di Busan" Hangeng memberikan saran, setidaknya Wufan dan Yixing aman berada disana, dikediaman kekasihnya.

" Lalu aku harus bilang apa padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia menanyakan kabarmu?" Wufan ragu menemui kekasih gegenya. Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Gegenya akan melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa hari lagi.

"Dia tau semuanya. Tabuchi gege tak bisa berbuat apapun untukmu. Gege hanya memberikan ini" Hangeng menyodorkan sebuah buku tabungan dan kunci mobil. Wufan menatap gegenya tak percaya. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki seorang kakak yang baik dan pengertian padanya. Wufan menerimanya, " Xie xie ge" kali ini Hangeng melihat senyuman wufan yang sesungguhnya.

" Hubungi gege jika mengalami kesulitan"

.

.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru, SM Internasional high school.

Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terbaik di korea, Siapa yang tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini? Sekolah yang terletak di Gangdong- Gu Seoul, Berwilayah luas dan berfasilitas lengkap. Untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini bukanlah hal mudah. Akan ada test yang ketat dan biasanya hanya 30 % yang diterima. Bahkan, sekolah ini melakukan pertukaran pelajar dibeberapa Negara.

" Saya pikir kalian pantas untuk bisa berdiri disini. Kalian orang-orang terpilih untuk lolos ke SMIHS ( SM International high school) ….. Saya akan memanggil salah satu dari kalian. Dia orang yang hebat. Nilai ujian masuknya tertinggi diantara 160 murid baru" Ketua OSIS memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan kembali pidatonya.

" Oh Sehun" Kim jongdae – Ketua OSIS masih berdiri menunggu kehadiran hoobe barunya. Tidak mungkin disaat yang penting murid baru tidak menghadiri upacara, Menurutnya itu suatu pelanggaran.

" Oh Sehun" ulangnya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Sssssttt!" Luhan membekap mulut Sehun. Mereka berada di gudang belakang sekolah. Awalnya Luhan melarang Sehun untuk berangkat ke sekolah, setelah insiden kemarin Luhan selalu berada disamping Sehun hampir 24 jam. Tadi malam pun Sehun terpaksa menginap di rumah Luhan.

" Aku takut ketauan hyung…." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, Ia merasak sesak nafas.

"Salahmu memaksa datang ke sekolah" Mereka berdua bersembunyi. Luhan mengintip dari lubang pintu berukuran kecil, memastikan petugas sekolah tidak memergoki mereka karna datang terlambat dan menerobos masuk dangan cara memanjat dinding sekolah.

" Hyung juga salah! Kalau kita tidak bertengkar kita tak akan terlambat!" Sehun membela diri. Ia sudah bangun pagi dan pulang kerumahnya, bersiap-siap memakai seragam lalu menenteng tas besarnya dipunggung. Tapi Luhan malah menyuruhnya untuk tidur kembali. Luhan bilang Sehun masih sakit. Sehun terus-terusan melakukan aegyo agar Luhan memperbolehkannya pergi kesekolah. Sehun sangat bersemangat karna akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru yang dinantikannya.

Sehun sayup-sayup mendengar suara pelaksanaan upacara " Namaku dipanggil hyung!" Luhan menggangguk, Ia tau Sehun ingin menunjukan pada Jongin bahwa Sehun doengsaeng yang patut dibanggakan. Sehun adalah murid dengan rangking pertama saat ujian masuk.

.

.

.

.

" Sehun~ah…." Luhan cemas, Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Jongin disini, dikoridor menuju ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Ditambah Jongin sedang berciuman dengan namja yang membenci Sehun, musuh lebih tepatnya.

Sehun mematung, wajahnya memucat, air matanya hampir saja jatuh, tapi Sehun menahannya. Sehun ingin berteriak pada dua orang yang didepannya apa daya lidahnya kelu tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sehun berbalik, Ia menarik tangan Luhan agar menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

**Aku mohon jangan titikan air mata, **

**Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi karena orang seperti dia. Tersenyumlah meski itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan.**

**Aku merindukan senyuman dengan tatapan lembutmu. Jangan kau meragukan ku, berikanlah kesedihanmu padaku. **

**Akan kuhapus lukamu dengan cinta ini, cintaku yang akan tetap melindungimu. **

**Kau tau ? kau bisa bersandar pada bahuku. **

**Aku selalu berharap semua kebahagiaan untukmu, sehun~ah.**

Sehun masih menahan tangisnya namun gagal, hatinya benar-benar sesak, air matanya telah tumpah. Sehun menangis, " lupakanlah! Dia bukan jongin yang dulu lagi Sehun~ah" Luhan memeluk Sehun memberikan kehangatan padanya. Sejak Jongin seperti itu, Sehun menjadi orang yang dingin, pendiam dan menutup diri dari orang lain. Luhan sangat merindukan sosoknya yang ceria, Tak lupa matanya yang menyerupai bulan sabit ketika Sehun tersenyum.

"Aniyo, aku tetap menunggunya. Aku akan menagih janjinya hyung!" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengatakan ini. Luhan sudah jenuh mendengarnya. Apa hebatnya Jongin dibanding dirinya ?

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, "Kau mau kutemani disini?"

"Hyung kembalilah ke kelas" Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur serba putih itu. Luhan mengangguk, Ia membuka pintu " Aku akan memberi tau Kyungsoo kalau kau sakit"

.

.

.

" Kau melakukannya lagi?"

Namja yang ia introgasi hanya tersenyum aneh, " Apa terlihat jelas?" Orang itu malah berbalik bertanya. " Pabbo!" Namja dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya menimpuk kepalanya dengan buku.

"Aissh…. Bagaimana tidak bodoh, kau selalu memukul kepalaku!" Cibirnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan syal dalam tasnya, Ia melemparkan ke arah namja yang menurutnya pabbo, " Pakailah Byun Baekhyun!" paksanya. Ia tak suka melihat bercak-bercak merah disekitar leher Baekhyun. " Ne… ne… gomawo Tao~ah!" Baekhyun menerimanya dan langsung dililitkan pada lehernya.

" Pabbo! Sekarang dimana Jongin?" Tao tak melihat Jongin, sahabatnya selalu saja membuatnya khawatir. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak mengetahuinya.

"Kau namjachingunya….. Bahkan kalian berciuman beberapa menit lalu" tandas Tao heran.

Muka Baekhyun berubah masam, " Kau sudah tau hubungan kami, kenapa omonganmu mengarah kesana lagi,,, hah?!" rutuknya melempar buku Tao yang tadi dipakai menimpuk kepala Baekhyun. Tao menatap baekhyun sendu, "Kami berciuman karna tidak sengaja melihat Sehun"

" Jongin…. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menyakiti Sehun?!"

"Yakk! Aku juga pihak yang tersakiti disini.. " Baekhyun sedikit membentak Tao. "Aku bisa memiliki tubuh Jongin tapi tidak hatinya, Karna itu aku sangat membenci Sehun"

" Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan Jongin?"

" Karna aku mencintainya!"

"Dia bahkan tak mencintaimu, Kau hanya dimanfaatkannya Baekhyun!" Tao tak tau jalan pikiran dua sahabatnya. Apalagi Baekhyun yang tetap menjadi namjachingu Jongin. For your information, Itu hanya sekedar status saja.

.

.

.

.

Namja berpipi tembem membungkukan tubuhnya, " anyeonghaseo… Xiumin imnida, bangapsimida" sapanya ramah.

" Dia pertukaran pelajar dari Cina, Kuharap kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik" jelas Seo songsaemnim pada anak didiknya, " Xiumin-sshi kau bisa duduk sebelah Luhan!"

"Ne, songsaengnim" Xiumin menempatkan dirinya bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Dia mencoba bersikap baik, Xiumin tersenyum tulus, Namun Luhan membalas dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Kau mengikutiku sampai Korea?" Luhan bertanya tanpa menoleh, Ia sibuk mencatat pelajaran yang sedang dibahas.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu!" jawab Xiumin tegas.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung…. Jongin hyung…."

Sehun demam, Ia selalu mengigau memanggil hyungnya. Biasanya Jongin akan datang dan memeluk tubuh Sehun mengatakan 'ada hyung disisimu, cepatlah sembuh' kali ini Jongin enggan melakukannya. Ia memilih mengganti handuk kecil dikeningnya dengan air yang baru.

"Kau selalu merepotkanku" desah Jongin. Uisa di sekolah ini sementara dipanggil ke ruang kesiswaan, mungkin ada kepentingan mendadak. Jongin yang melintas pun terpaksa harus menggantikannya menjaga murid yang sakit, ternyata orang itu Sehun, adiknya.

Jongin menyentuh dahi Sehun, "astaga…." Suhu tubuh sehun sangat panas dan berkeringat. Dengan telaten jongin mengopres kening sehun.

'Drrt…Drrtt…'

Jongin segera mengambil smartphone dibalik saku celananya. 'Eomma calling'.

" yeobseo…."

"_**Jongin,, Sehun baik-baik sajakah?" **_

Jongin tau kebiasaan orang tuanya, selalu mengutamakan Sehun dibanding dirinya. Ia melirik Sehun sekilas, lalu menjawab seadanya, "baik"

"_**Eomma khawatir dari tadi Sehun sangat susah dihubungi…." Lanjutnya parau**_.

Bahkan dia tak bertanya bagaimana kabarku? Sekolahku?

Hening, tak satupun ada yang berbicara.

"Mungkin sedang ada pelajaran dikelas…" Jongin membuka suara.

"_**Jika Sehun belajar, kenapa kau tidak belajar Jongin? Bukannya jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung?" cerca eommanya panjang lebar**_

Apapun dimata mereka, jongin selalu salah. Yang mereka pedulikan hanya sehun, sehun dan sehun. Jongin sudah muak…..

" Terus saja kau banding-bandingkan aku dengan Sehun! Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi"

Tut.. tut…

Jongin mematikan telepon secara sepihak.

Ceklek

" Ahh… Jongin kau bisa kembali kekelasmu" Uisa memasuki ruang kesehatan, kedua tangannya menenteng beberapa obat-obatan.

Jongin melesat begitu saja, " Hey…. Gomawo" Uisa melempar sebuah apel segar tanda ucapan terima kasihnya pada Jongin karna sudah menggantikan tugasnya.

"Hmmm"

.

.

.

.

" Aku ingin menemui namja itu…" Xiumin menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengantarnya ke kelas Sehun. "Ge kau semangat sekali" Baekhyun pasrah saja mengikuti kemauan Xiumin – kakak sepupunya dari cina.

"Aku tidak sabar memberikan pelajaran untuk Sehun. Dia merebut Jongin dari tanganmu dan mengambil semua perhatian Luhan ku, Sehun seperti namja jalang saja!" ungkap Xiumin menampilkan senyum sinisnya.

" Ini waktu istirahat… aku lapar Ge!" Baekhyun merajuk, Ia menarik kembali tangan Xiumin menuju cafeteria. Namun tenaga Xiumin lebih besar darinya, mereka berdua berbalik arah.

" Chogiyo… Sehun ada ?" Xiumin bersikap manis pada namja di kelas itu.

" Mmm, sunbae. Sehun tidak mengikuti pelajaran, Dia berada di ruang kesehatan." Jawabnya.

" Ah, gomawo… D.O Kyungsoo" Baekhyun melirik nametag diseragamnya, mereka tingkat satu, Baekhyun tak terlalu mengenal hoobe disekolahnya.

.

.

.

" Hyung…. Kenapa kesini?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Luhan menenteng dua tas ditangannya, Dia pasti akan bolos pelajaran.

" Tak suka?" Tebak Luhan. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Hyung akan mengantarmu pulang" Luhan mengusap surai rambut Sehun.

" Aku baikan, jam ke 5 aku akan mulai belajar" Sehun menolak tawaran Luhan, demamnya sudah hilang. Ia masih kuat mengikuti pelajaran.

" Jangan membantah! Nanti kesehatanmu makin memburuk…" Titah Luhan.

Sehun memasang puppy eyes andalannya, siapa tau Luhan luluh. Sialnya Luhan memasang muka temboknya. Sepertinya usaha Sehun gagal. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, tapi aku ke toilet sebentar"

" Mau kuantar?!" Luhan menawarkan diri berganti memasang muka mesumnya. Ya tuhan …. hyungnya ini punya 1000 wajah…. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hoek… hoek…

Sehun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, Rasa mualnya kambuh lagi. Ia mengusap bibirnya memakai kedua tangannya, lalu membasuhnya dengan sedikit air. Dia mendongkak melihat cermin. Bisa dilihat pantulan bayanganya disana. Ia menyadari wajahnya semakin pucat saja. Belum lebam biru melekat disekitar kedua tanganya menjadi tak enak untuk dipandang.… Sehun menatap arlojinya, Ia telat minum obat lagi.

" Kau mau kemana adik ipar?!" Baekhyun menarik tangan sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan toilet.

" Jadi kau orang bernama Sehun?" Xiumin memandang Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, menurutnya tak ada sesuatu yang special dalam diri Sehun.

"X-xiumin g-ge.." Sehun berbicara terbata-bata.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Xiumin menggeleng, " Mungkin dia membaca name tag diseragamku"

Glup

Sehun menelan ludahnya berulang kali. Perasaan was-was menderanya. Baekhyun adalah musuhnya, Sehun tau ia pasti membenci dirinya ditambah dengan kehadiran Xiumin ge.

" Aku tak punya waktu banyak…. Aku hanya akan memperingatkan agar kau menjauhi Luhan. Jika tidak, aku takan segan melakukan hal buruk padamu!" Hardik Xiumin menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun agak keras.

" Satu lagi, berhentilah mendekati Jongin! Dia namjachinguku" Baekhyun menambahkan. Mereka tersenyum licik kemudian meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana, Ia ingin menghubungi appanya. Xiumin ge berada di korea. Sehun mengenal namja cina itu, anak dari kakak appanya, Hangeng ahjussi. Tapi sepertinya Xiumin ge tak mengenal Sehun.

Sial ! smartphonenya tertinggal. Sehun berjalan membuka pintu, dan malangnya pintu itu terkunci. Ia tak bisa membukanya dari dalam. Apa pintunya rusak? Atau seseorang sengaja menguncinya dari luar?

Sehun terus berteriak meminta tolong sambil menggedor pintu dari dalam. Suaranya hampir habis dan berubah serak. Sehun berharap ada orang menolongnya, tapi tak ada siapapun yang menggubrisnya. Wajar saja seluruh murid memasuki jam pelajaran di kelas.

.

.

.

" Kau berhasil menghubungi Sehun?" Lay gelisah, Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sehun. Kris mendudukan pantatnya dikursi panjang di bandara. Mereka telah sampai di Korea. "Tidak" Kris menjawab singkat.

" Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Luhan" Lay berinisiatif, menelpon Jongin hanya membuatnya marah-marah tak jelas. Sebenarnya Lay tak bermaksud, Jongin saja yang nada bicaranya terlalu dingin.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Sekolah telah usai tapi Sehun menghilang. Mereka sudah mencari di seluruh sudut sekolah. Luhan sangat cemas, Terlebih ia mengatakan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja saat eomma Sehun menelpon Luhan.

" Jongin… Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sehun?" Luhan mencengkram tangannya agar Jongin tidak kabur. Luhan tak bisa berpikir jernih, Ia menuduh Jongin tanpa bukti.

" Kau yang terakhir kali bersama Sehun" Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan. Dia bosan melihat dua namja ini bertengkar mempermasalahkan Sehun.

" Dia belajar bersama kami dari tadi" Tao membela sahabatnya karna memang Jongin tak tau apapun tentang Sehun yang menghilang.

" Sudahlah, ayo pergi!" Jongin mengajak Baekhyun dan Tao ke parkiran.

Tao tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia masih bersama luhan. Jongin kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya, " Kau tidak ikut?" Tao menatap Jongin, " Aku akan membantu mencari Sehun"

" Terserah!" Jongin menggengam tangan Baekhyun, mereka memilih tak ikut campur.

" Jongin hyung…. Kau lupa? Sehun adikmu" Kyungsoo berteriak, Ia tak menyangka ada seorang kakak yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan adiknya.

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Semua seakan berputar-putar. Belum lagi perih menjalar perut bagian atasnya, tangan kanannya menengelus-elus perutnya supaya rasa sakitnya menghilang sedangkan tangan kirinya terus menggedor pintu.

" Akh…." Sehun berlutut, pertahanannya runtuh, kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Bau anyir menyergap indra penciumannya. Darah—oh tidak ! lagi dan lagi sehun mimisan.

" Tidak… kumohon jangan sekarang!" Sehun menitikan air mata, penyakitnya selalu saja kambuh. Biasanya Sehun akan minum obat, dan semua kembali seperti semula.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, Sehun tak pernah berpikir akan sesakit ini jika tak minum obat itu.

" Hiks… hiks…."

" Eomma… Eomma…."

Sehun menyadari penyakitnya semakin parah saja. Entahlah seberapa lama dirinya bisa bertahan. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai yang dingin. Giliran kakinya yang dihentakkan, bagaimanapun seseorang di luar sana harus mengetahui kalau ada orang yang terkunci di toilet sekolah. Sehun terus menggedor pintu, terkadang kakinya pegal tapi Sehun berusaha sekuatnya, sebisa mungin ia menimbulkan suara agar terdengar ke luar.

" Tolong…"

Bruk! Bruk!

Kakinya mulai kram, tapi Sehun memaksakan dirinya, ia menahan rasa sakit itu.

Bruk! Bruk!

" Tolong…"

Bruk! Bruk!

" Tolong…"

TBC

.

.

.

RainDay (Rain Diary) :

EXO : WE ARE ONE ! Anyeong haseo EXO imnida.

Rain : gue tau.. kalian mau apa nongol di 'Rain Diary'? itu edisi special rain curhat.

EXO : special edisi curhat loe, diganti sama pertanyaan dari reader.

Rain : berasa artis nih. Okelah kalau gitu, berhubung rain belum bisa review satu-satu.

Suho : narsis lu …

Kris : pen name lu kan ngikutin rain yang emang udah jadi seleb.

Sehun : udahlah… hyung! ini pertanyaan dari XXX ' kaihun incest bukan'?

Rain : gue juga bingung. Ini mau yaoi ato brothership aja ?! kalo yaoi mungkin iya kali. Klo brothership gak bakal ada incestnya.

Kai : asyik yaoi aja… aku bisa grepe sehun donk # masang muka mesum

EXORAIN : dasar kkamjong pervert

Luhan : kenapa jongin benci sama sehun? # gue disini cuma jadi selingan -_-

Rain : bang lulu kau juga cast utama kok! Jongin benci sehun chap depan dibeberin deh.

Chanyeol : gue takut nyinggung nanya beginian ntr authornya ngamuk.

Lay : ngamuk ?! biarin aja orang dia author amatiran.

Rain : -_- gue sadar diri… lalu apa pertanyaan nya ? gue gk bakal ngamuk.. yagsoekhae!

Chanyeol : ' gk nemu inti ceritanya?' bukan gue loh.

Rain : APA ? SEPANJANNG REL KERETA API NULIS NI FF, GK NEMU INTI CERITANYA? F***K

EXO : BIASA AJA LO NGOMONGNYA, SAMPE MUNCRAT SEGALA.

Rain : mian,, # lap saliva.

Kai : katanya gk bakal ngmuk!

Rain : hehehe,,, pertanyaan tadi males jawab. Rain menyadari masih buruk dalam penulisan ff maklum ini ff yaoi debut, sampe reader gk ngerti dan gk nemuin inti ceritanya. Ini kan baru mulai, masa tiap chap langsung ke konflik dan penyelesaiannya sih. Makanya pantengin teruslah, bentar lagi mau ke inti loh!

Chen : akhirnya gue nongol, walau seimprit. Chap 1 ada KRAY tapi tiba-tiba ada kaihun, itu gimana?!

Rain : tenang chen oppa, nanti dibanyakin partnya. Ff ini emang plotnya campuran, kadang tiap chap bakal ada flashbacknya.

Kaihunhan : ANDWEA INI KAN CAST UTAMANYA KITA / teriak gk nyante.

Rain : gue tau, kan mau nyenengin chen oppa. Next question please !

Tao : gue kok gk dikapelin sama kris ? / pundung. Ada apa dengan babanya kris?

Rain : Di ff ini Tao oppa juga punya kapel kok,, babanya kris gk ngerestui hubungan KRAY. Karna lay bukan dari kalangan atas.

Baekhyun : najis gue ngejar-ngejar kai, udah item pesek lagi!

Kai : ya ampun hyung,, gk usah ngehina gitu kali. Jelek-jelek gini gue visual EXO.

Rain : baekki oppa ntr juga chap2 depan kalian broken okey ?!

Kyungsoo : sama kayak chen hyung, gue selewat aja # padahal di EXO gue kan member pertama yang maen pilem.

Rain : bias rain kan sehun,, jadi dia yang jadi cast utamanya. Tapi kyugsoo oppa bagus loh aktingnya.

Sehun : gue gk mau punya fans kayak lo,

Rain : nangis dipojokan.

Kyungsoo : gk usah lebeh deh, lap tuh ingus lo ! sebenernya sehun sakit apa?

Rain : gue nangis gk pernah ngeluarin ingus cuma air mata doang, chap 3 udah dapet cluenya, reader tinggal tebak sendiri ato nyari sama mbah google. Jawaban yang bener dapet se-cup bubble tea.

Sehun : gue tau,, gue mau jawab

Rain : gk usah bocorin sama reader dong, -_-"

Sehun : gue kan mau bubble tea.

Xiumin : wow ! gue jadi antagonis,, XD * semangat 45. Nah lo tuh kenapa suka ngaret update ff?

Rain : gue gk bisa ninggalin kehidupan nyata, gue mesti kuliah, ngerjain tugas, hangout bareng temen2 bla blab la ….

EXO : JADI KITA GK REAL GITU ? LO NGANGGEP APA HAH ?! HANTU ?

Rain : bukan gitu, ini kan dunia maya. Gk sepenuhnya 24 jam waktu gue dihabisin dengan mantengin EXO terus donk, gue kan fans baik gk kayak sesaeng fans yang ngikutin kalian tiap waktu kemanapun dan ninggalin kehidupan mereka masing-masing # ceramah ala mamah dedeh.

EXO : oh… kirain.

Rain : kita tutup ajalah, udah kepanjangan. Durasi… Durasi….

EXO : oke. jeongmal gomawo reader yang udah setia sama ff gaje ini. Mulai dari review, foll, fav. Mian kalo wawancara kami tidak berkenan dihati reader, mungkin ada yang tersinggung.

Rain : ini cuma lelucon. Jangan jadi sider chingu, hargailah karya orang dengan RnR, gampang kok! Di bawah ini udah disediain kotak review, kalian tinggal klik aja, gk susah lo. Rain menerima kritik dan saran kalian, sepedes-pedesnya boleh! Karna Rain suka makanan pedas, #gk nyambung.

Bagi reader baru, selamat datang deh. Juga bagi silent reader gomawo setidaknya kalian sudah mengunjungi ff ini walau tak meninggalkan jejak. Sekarang 2014 berubahlah menjadi reader yang budiman.

EXORAIN : LAST, MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN ?!.

SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN RAIN CEPET UPDATE CHAP 4 NYA !

SALAM YEHET~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title :No Regret Life

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : Angst, Drama

Length : chap 4

Rate : T menuju M maunyaaa

Summary :

Sehun dan Jongin adalah saudara. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain lalu berpacaran. Seiring mereka tumbuh, Jongin berubah. Jongin bersikap dingin dan kasar pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun bersikukuh tetap disamping Jongin. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dan membuat Jongin kembali ke sisinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memberikan suntikan pada Sehun, Ia juga mengecek selang infusan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Semua hasilnya lumayan bagus, tubuh Sehun merespon semua cairan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

" Bagaimana Chanyeol~ah?" kekhawatiran jelas terlukis di wajah Kris. Mereka terlonjak kaget ketika tiba di bandara Luhan menghubungi kembali mengatakan Sehun pingsan disekolah. Jangan ditanya keadaan Lay sekarang, Ia benar-benar kacau. Sampai saat ini Lay terus saja menangis.

" Kalian makanlah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Suho menawarkan hasil jerih payahnya memasak. Tadinya mereka akan menyambut kedatangan Kris dan Lay. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyentuh hasil karyanya.

" Suho benar, sebaiknya kalian juga memerhatikan kesehatan kalian sendiri. Tenang saja Sehun namja yang kuat, Ia sudah membaik." Jelas chanyeol, Ia menatap Luhan yang berada di sampingnya mengisyaratkan untuk membantunya.

Luhan mengerti. " Ahjussi.. Ahjuma kalian terlihat lelah, istirahatlah sejenak. Masih ada aku yang menjaga Sehun"

Mereka luluh dengan perkataan Luhan, Jongin saja hyungnya, tak tau ada dimana. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan kamar Sehun beranjak menuju ruang makan yang terletak dilantai bawah.

Luhan mengusap pelan pungung tangan Sehun, Ia bersalah….. selalu saja datang terlambat untuk menolong malaikat kecilnya. Entah kenapa justru Tao-lah yang menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai yang dingin. Sepertinya mereka berdua mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat, Luhan bahkan beberapakali melewati toilet itu tapi tetap tak mendengar suara apapun. Dibalik pintu terpampang'Sedang di perbaiki' karna itu Luhan tidak mencurigai Sehun berada disana.

.

.

.

Xiumin sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Ia menonton drama korea yang tengah booming, The Heirs yang dimainkan actor tampan Lee Minho dan Park Shin Hye. Tak lama terdengar bunyi 'Beep' tanda pintu apartemen terbuka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun? Pemilik apartemen ini. Xiumin hanya menumpang, karna dia tak punya rumah di korea. Kalian ingat? Xiumin asli berasal dari China.

" Kau sudah pulang ge?" Baekhyun meletakan kresek hitam bawaannya di dapur. Xiumin tak menjawabnya. Ia focus apa yang ditontonnya, ini sangat menarik. Ia ingin menjadi Rachel tokoh antagonis di drama itu. hobinya membuat Cha Eunsang menderita. ~oh lihat! Ia menamparnya. Xiumin ingin mempraktekannya pada Sehun. " Kukira kau akan jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul" Baekhyun menghampiri Xiumin, Ia akan mengenalkan namjachingunya secara resmi.

"Aku bisa tersesat, Tak ada orang yang menemaniku"

"Aku bisa menemanimu sekarang" Itu bukan Baekhyun melainkan Jongin. Xiumin mendongkak, " Ah.. Kau namjachingu Baekhyun?!"

" Anyeong, Oh Jongin imnida" sapanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. " Xiumin imnida" Ia menjabat tangan Jongin. Xiumin menyadari betapa kontrasnya warna kulit Jongin dengan dirinya. Jika memang Jongin dan Sehun saudara kenapa mereka tak terlihat sama? Sehun sangat putih nyaris albino.

" Gege bersiaplah, Jongin akan mengantarmu kemanapun hari ini" Baekhyun merencanakan ini, membuat gegenya dan Jongin dekat, Ia pikir sebentar lagi Jongin akan menjadi adik ipar Xiumin.

.

.

.

" Setiap melihat Sehun aku teringat Yura noona." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Mereka berada di halaman belakang rumah. Duduk di pinggir kolam renang, menenggelamkan kedua kakinya kedalam air. " Kau berbicara begitu membuatku pesimis" Kris menanggapinya dengan senyuman pahitnya. "Sehun … berapa lama akan bertahan?!" Lay mulai ikut bergabung.

Chanyeol tak bisa berbohong, " Beberapa minggu dari sekarang. Tepatnya 9 minggu"

" Apa tak ada cara lain Chanyeol~ah?" Suho menangis. Ia teramat menyanyangi Sehun. Dia masih muda, perjalanan hidupnya masih panjang. Bagi Suho, Tuhan sungguh tak adil. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun terlahir mempunyai penyakit yang parah.

" Sehun mencapai batasnya, penyakitnya stadium akhir. Kita harus menemukan pendonor yang cocok untuk Sehun"

.

.

.

Xiumin menyesal mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun, Ia tersesat. Jongin brengsek!

Dia meninggalkan Xiumin di tengah jalan, Ia akan membalasnya nanti. Lihat saja Oh Jongin, adik tercintamu akan celaka! Dasar namja munafik, Jongin berpacaran dengan Baekhyun-sepupunya tapi dalam hatinya mencintai Sehun. Dia memanfaatkan kepolosan Baekhyun dengan baik.

" Jangan menyentuhnya!" Jongin mengancamnya, Xiumin tak takut. " Bukankah kau membencinya? Lebih baik kita kerjasama menyakiti Sehun" Ajaknya.

" Kau benar ! tapi hanya aku yang boleh menyakitinya" Jongin membanting stir mobilnya menepi ke pinggir jalan. Jongin sengaja menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk menemani kakak sepupunya jalan-jalan. Karna memang ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

" Apa maksudmu?!"

Jongin geram melihat tingkah Xiumin yang sok polos tak tau apa-apa. " Kau tak berhak untuk melukainya, Aku tau kau yang mengunci Sehun di toilet!"

" Tebakanmu tak salah,, Lalu kau mau apa?" Xiumin berbicara sinis, Baekhyun bodoh! Xiumin saja yang baru bertemu sekali dengan Jongin menyadarinya,, Jongin mengidap Brothercomplex. Dan Baekhyun mempercayai perkataan bohong Jongin kalau ia berubah membenci Sehun.

Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, Ia berjalan ke pintu sebelahnya. Jongin membukanya," Keluar dari mobilku!" Bentaknya.

"Mwo? Shireo!" Xiumin tetap ditempatnya. Jongin melepas selfbelt yang mengikat ditubuh Xiumin, Ia langsung menarik paksa lengannya.

Bruk!

"Appo… JONGIN…." Dia langsung memacu Lamborghini mewahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, melesat meninggalkan Xiumin yang setia dengan posisi jatuhnya yang tak elit.

.

.

.

Plak ! plak !

Kris menampar Jongin berulang kali. " Kakak macam apa kau? Sehun pingsan di sekolah dan kau malah keluyuran ?!"

Ini tengah malam, semua orang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Sehun bahkan Luhan menginap dikamar Sehun, Ia bilang ingin menjaganya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang baru menginjakkan kakinya dirumah dalam keadaan mabuk! Astaga Jongin….

"Wae? Di bukan adikku bukan ?" racaunya tak jelas. Meskipun Jongin mabuk, Ia masih sadar apa yang diucapkannya. Selama 17 tahun hidupnya dipenuhi kebohongan. Ia tau sebenarnya, Jongin menunggu sampai salah satu diantara mereka mengungkapkan kebenaran itu. tapi nihil!

Kris mulai panic, apa yang Jongin ketahui? Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk Jongin mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. "Apa yang kau ucapkan?! Sehun adikmu"

" Aku bertemu namja paruh baya, Dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku!"

"Kubilang berhenti….!" Kris menutup kemungkinan orang itu, babanya-Wu Henry.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KANDUNGMU KAN?"

" Jongin, appa bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan berteriak, nanti Sehun terbangun!" intonasi Kris direndahkan. Ia tak menyangka Jongin bisa bertemu dengan babanya… sejak kapan?

Kris tidak tau apa rencana busuk babanya kali ini. Dia benar-benar ingin meracuni pikiran Jongin. Memanfaatkannya menjadi kambing hitam.

" APA AKU ANAK ADOPSI?!" teriak Jongin. Ia menunggu kepastian. " JAWABLAH !"

" Kau anak appa Jongin, anak kandung appa!" Kris menjawab. Ia memberikan keyakinan pada Jongin bahwa yang dikatakan pria brengsek itu suatu kebohongan. Dan jongin seharusnya mempercayai omongan Kris.

" BOHONG! JIKA AKU DAN SEHUN SAUDARA, KENAPA KAMI BERBEDA?"

" Jongin kecilkan suaramu,, Appa sudah bilang padamu… Kau anak appa tentu kalian saudara" Kris membawa Jongin ke kamarnya. Setidaknya kamar Kris letaknya lumayan jauh dari kamar Sehun, teriakan-teriakan Jongin takan sampai terdengar kesana.

Penampilan Jongin urakan. Baju seragamnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan belum wajahnya yang terlihat sangat marah. "APPA BISAKAH KAU JELASKAN KENAPA GOLONGAN DARAHKU DENGAN SEHUN BERBEDA?!"

" I-Itu …. Saat hari itu tiba appa akan memberitahumu!" Kris mengusap rambut Jongin, merapikannya dengan jemari-jemarinya.

Jongin tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Ia sudah muak terus-menerus dibodohi. " JAWAB SEKARANG! JIKA TIDAK AKU AKAN PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!"

.

.

.

**Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tak dapat kulihat lagi.**

**Mencoba mendengarmu, kau yang tak dapat kudengar lagi.**

**Dan saat aku melihat semuanya, mendengar semuanya karna setelah kau beranjak pergi. **

**Aku menemukan satu kekuatan baru.**

**Kekuatan untuk membawamu kembali kepelukanku.**

Sudah 1 minggu Sehun absen dari sekolah, 1 minggu pula ia tak bertemu Jongin, hyungnya. Setelah kejadian itu Jongin pergi dari rumah. Keadaan keluarganya seperti kapal pecah.. eommanya setiap waktu menangis menyalahkan appa karna tak berniat untuk membawa kembali Jongin kerumah. Appa selalu bilang' Jongin akan pulang dengan sendirinya' itu membuat kedua orang tua mereka adu argument.

Hari ini kesehatan Sehun membaik, Chanyeol ahjussi memperbolehkannya berangkat kesekolah. Ia bersemangat karna akan menemui Jongin disekolah dan mengajaknya untuk kembali pulang kerumah. Ia sedang menunggu Luhan hyung memanaskan mobilnya, mereka akan berangkat bersama.

.

.

.

Namja dengan balutan jas menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Ia menampilkan wajah angkuhnya. Rencananya pasti berhasil, " Bagaimana apartementnya ? Kau menyukainya?"

"Lumayan"

"Tak ada sesuatu yang gratis tuan Oh" Namja paruh baya menginginkan imbalan atas apartementnya yang ditempati Jongin secara cuma-cuma.

Jongin tau. Pada dasarnya setiap manusia melakukan simbiosis muatualisme, simbiosis saling menguntungkan antar kedua belah pihak. " Apa maumu?"

.

.

.

" Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

"Hyung kumohon !" Sehun melakukan bbuing~bbuing pada Tao. Ia meminta alamat apartement Jongin. Sehun baru tau, Selama ini Jongin beberapa kali tidak hadir ke sekolah. Saat akan mencarinya kekelas, Sehun tak menemukan Jongin, yang ada hanya Tao seorang. Tao adalah sahabat Jongin sejak Sekolah Dasar. Mereka pasti selalu membagi banyak hal termasuk perihal Jongin kabur dari rumah.

" Baiklah…" Tao luluh, Ia menuliskan alamatnya dibukunya, lalu merobek bagian kertas itu diberikan pada Sehun. "Bujuklah Jongin untuk masuk sekolah!" Sehun mengangguk lucu.

.

.

.

Ting tong ~

Sehun menekan bel, Ia Tak menyangka apartement Jongin dikawasan elit. Memangnya hyungnya punya uang dari mana? Bekerja pun belum. Meminta pada appa –tidak mungkin- mereka kan bertengkar.

Ceklek

Pintu apartement terbuka juga. Ia melihat Jongin yang selama 1 minggu ini tak pernah ditemui."Hyung…"

Jongin mendengus kesal ketika membukanya, Ia akan menutup kembali pintu apartementnya

Bruk

Sehun menghalanginya memakai tasnya, saat ada kesempatan Sehun mendorongnya hingga akhirnya ia bisa memasuki apartement Jongin.

" Mau apa kau?" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kewajah Jongin, Sehun mencium bau alcohol dimulutnya. " Hyung… Kau mabuk?!"

Jongin tersenyum, " Ne". Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun, Ia merindukan aroma mint tubuhnya. Ia sudah gila sekarang, pikirannya berkecamuk. Kita saudara atau bukan ?

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin, Ia bingung… Jongin tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya. "Hyung, pulanglah kerumah" Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk kembali, Ia mengenggam tangannya keluar apartement. "Aniyo" Jongin menarik tangannya, Sehun tak mau kalah. Ia akan menyeret hyungnya pulang bagaimanapun caranya.

Jongin membawa Sehun kepelukannya, Ia menutup pintu itu. Kemudian Jongin menuntun Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Disana Jongin mencium bibir Sehun. Jongin menjilat permukaan bibir tipis Sehun menggunakan lidahnya. Sehun terbuai dengan ciuman Jongin yang memabukannya, karna sudah lama ia tak merasakan ciuman pertamanya lagi.

Jongin melumat kasar bibir Sehun yang terkatup rapat. Ia menginginkan lebih, memasuki rongga hangat Sehun sementara adiknya itu bersikeras tak memberikan celah sedikit pun. Jongin menekan tengkuk Sehun agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Sehun merasa ciuman ini menjadi liar, Ia ingin menghentikan Jongin. Sehun terus memukul pundak Jongin yang bidang.

Tapi kakaknya mencengkram kedua tangan Sehun dengat erat, bahkan Jongin menggigit bibir Sehun sangat keras.

" Akh…"

Jongin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia langsung memasukan lidahnya ke goa hangat Sehun. Ia menjelajahinya. Jongin memulainya dari barisan gigi geraham Sehun ujung ke ujung, dari atas sampai bawah hingga rongga mulut Sehun, Ia juga melilit lidah Sehun mengajaknya untuk berperang.

" Nggh …. H-hyung"

Mendengar kicauan Sehun membuat Jongin semakin brutal menciumnya.

"H-hyung…. Hentikan"

Tangan Jongin mulai bergerak nakal, Ia melepas kancing seragam Sehun satu persatu.

" H-hyung… Kau mabuk" Sehun langsung berontak, Ia menendang selangkangan Jongin.

" AKH….F***CK"

Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia bergegas lari membuka pintu kamar. Ia ingin kabur dari apartement Jongin. Sehun mencoba membuka knop pintu, Naas pintu itu terkunci otomatis, Sehun tak mengetahui password yang dipakai Jongin. Sial! Ia terjebak.

" Kau tak bisa kemanapun Sehun~ah" Jongin mengulas senyum dibibirnya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun kembali ke kamar.

"Hyung~ lepaskan aku!" Sehun ingin pulang sekarang.

Sehun takut, baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Jongin yang berbeda- sangat menyeramkan.

Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga terhempas jatuh diranjang. Jongin menindih tubuh kurus Sehun. Ia menyesap dan menggigit tubuh bagian atas Sehun yang terekspos. Sampai kissmark terukir menghiasi leher jenjang Sehun.

"Nngh h-hyung….."

Jongin memandang Sehun yang berada dibawahnya, "Jawab 3 pertanyaanku! Maka kau bebas!" Sehun mengangguk, Ia belum pernah melihat pancaran dikedua bola mata Jongin hyung penuh kebencian. " Pertama…. Kau mengenal Xiumin?!" Sehun menjawabnya dengan cepat, "D-dia anak dari Hangeng ahjussi. Xiumin ge adalah sepupu kita."

Jongin tersenyum tipis," Kenapa aku tak mengenalnya?!" Sehun terdiam. "Baiklah… karna Kau tak mau menjawab, ini pertanyaan selanjutnya." Sehun tak bisa menebak apa yang Jongin pikirkan. Ia berdo'a semoga saja Jongin tak berbuat buruk lagi padanya.

"Apa aku anak adopsi?!" Jongin ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Ia masih mempercayai keluarganya sendiri dibanding kakek tua itu. "Hyung… semakin banyak yang kau ketahui, semakin banyak pula luka yang kau tanggung"

Bukan ini yang ingin Jongin dengar, Dia hanya meminta sedikit kejujuran dari adiknya sendiri. Apa salah? Sangat sesusah itukah untuk berkata jujur? Jika keluarganya sendiri tak bisa Ia percayai.. Lantas ia harus percaya pada siapa? Namja tua yang baru dikenalnya?

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Siapa Wu Henry?" Sehun membelatakan matanya. Kenapa Jongin mengetahuinya? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Jongin mengetahui semuanya.

" Menjauhlah darinya…. Dia orang jahat hyung" Jongin menghela nafas, tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan jujur oleh Sehun. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa sosok Wu Henry, Namja berusia 67 tahun dengan kekayaan melimpah, bahkan apartement ini pun miliknya. Jongin juga ingin membongkar motif Wu Henry mendekati dirinya, mengatakan secara tiba-tiba bahwa ia adalah anak adopsi. Membantunya memberikan tempat tinggal, dan jangan lupakan seorang Wu Henry sangat menginginkan Oh Sehun, adiknya.

"Apa perlu aku menghangatkan tubuhmu?!" Pandangan Sehun mengabur, buliran bening menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Sekarang Sehun tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Full naked.

Glup

Jongin menelan ludahnya, tubuh Sehun seperti porselen sangat putih dan mulus. Ia tak sabar untuk mencicipinya. "Sepertinya olahraga disiang hari tidak buruk"

Sehun meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan, cengkraman tangan Jongin sangat kuat membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan. "H-hyung…. Kumohon sadarlah!"

Seakan gendang telinganya rusak, Jongin menghiraukan perkataan Sehun, Ia mengikat kuat kedua tangan Sehun kebelakang menggunakan dasinya. Agar jongin bisa bergerak leluasa tanpa ada pukulan tangan sehun.

" Kau nakal eoh?! Membohongiku bertahun-tahun, Kenapa pertanyaan yang mudah saja tak bisa kau jawab…..?" Jongin menjilat telinga Sehun dengan seduktif sesekali menggigitnya. "Siapkan saja aku akan menghukummu"

"AHHHHHHH….."

Jongin mengulum nipple kanan Sehun, Dia menggigitnya keras-keras membuat Sehun menjerit. Lalu ia beralih pada nipple sebelah kiri, menghisapnya layaknya bayi yang menyusui.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin berniat untuk menghukumnya dengan cara yang berbeda, Menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri. " H-hyung…. Kumohon j-jangan…" Sehun tersentak, merasakan sesuatu menjepit juniornya. Jongin memasangkan cock ring disana.

"AKHHH…."

Jongin mengocok pelan junior Sehun yang menggemaskan. Ia meremas twinsball Sehun lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat permukaan kulit junior Sehun yang lembut. Sesekali mengulum dan menghisap junior Sehun seperti lollipop.

"NNGHH …..H-HYUNG"

Sehun mendesah nikmat karna Jongin memanjakan juniornya namun Sehun merasakan sakit akibat cock ring yang terpasang dikejantanannya membuat tak bisa mencapai klimaks.

" Orgasme kering eoh?!"

Sehun ingin menangis, Ia sangat tersiksa. " H-hyung… Kumohon lepaskan" Sehun memelas, mungkin saja Jongin akan melepaskan benda sialan ini!

" Aniya… Hukumanmu baru dimulai" Jongin tesenyum, kalian ingat ? Sehun hanya seonggok mainan yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya.

~ah! Ia lupa. Jongin belum membuka pakaiannya. Jongin mengangkat kepala Sehun, "Bukakan !" perintahnya. Sehun menggeleng.

" Jangan membantah bitch!" bisiknya sambil menarik rambut Sehun kebelakang, Jongin kembali mencium Sehun dengan brutal, kali ini menggigitnya kasar hingga mengeluarkan darah disudut bibir Sehun.

"AKHHH….. B-baiklah"

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya. "Good boy" Jongin mengusap bibir bawah Sehun yang berkilau, bukan karna saliva tapi darah Sehun mengalir disudut bibirnya.

Sehun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jongin menggunakan gigi kecilnya. " H-hyung… ini sangat susah"

Jongin melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat jaraknya " Kau tau ? aku tidak akan bermain lembut denganmu" Ia mengecup singkat bibir Sehun. Jongin tak mau membuang waktu, Ia segera melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

" Giliranmu Sehun" Jongin mendekatkan Juniornya ke mulut Sehun. Ia terlihat linglung." Lakukan apa yang tadi kulakukan"

Sehun menggeleng tidak mau.

Plak !

Sehun meringis sakit, Jongin menamparnya dengan keras "jilat-kulum-hisap!" Sehun menurut.

"AKHHH…. S—SEHUN MORE…."

Jongin mengerang nikmat. Sehun belajar dengan baik bagaimana memanjakan juniornya. Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, terkadang menggigit kecil junior Jongin, menghisapnya sangat lihai. Bisa dilihat pipi sehun mengembung,. Ukuran juniornya terlalu besar belum lagi Jongin terlalu dalam memasukan juniornya kemulut Sehun.

" S-SEHUN…OUHHH….. AKU….."

Crot …. Crot..

"Uhuk…Uhuk" Sehun tersedak karna sperma Jongin, ia hampir memuntahkannya tapi tangan kiri Jongin menutup mulut Sehun agar menelannya. " Enak bukan?"

Sehun merasa lelah, Ia tak banyak melakukan perlawanan. Dia membutuhkan obat sekarang, bukan menelan cairan aneh itu. Tapi yang dilihatnya Jongin tidak tinggal diam. "H-hyung… kau mau apa?" Jongin melebarkan kedua kaki Sehun.

"AKHHH…. APPO"

Sehun merasakan kesakitan saat dua jari panjang Jongin menerobos paksa rektumnya. Mengoyak-oyak yang ada didalamnya.

"AAAHHHH…."

Ini gila ! Ketika titik prostatnya tersentuh, rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang. Digantikan dengan rasa penasaran Sehun yang menginginkan jemari Jongin menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi.

"wah… sepertinya aku menyentuhnya" bibir bawah Jongin melengkung keatas, Ia berhasil menemukakan titik sensitive Sehun.

"HAAAAH"

Jongin memasukan 5 jarinya sekaligus. Ia menginginkan permainan inti. Makanya Jongin melakukan peregangan agar hole Sehun terbuka lebar.

Bagi Sehun ini sangat nikmat sekaligus menyakitkan. Seluruh tubuh Sehun lemas. Ia mengalami orgasme kering berulang kali. Sehun tak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya, karna cock ring tertanam di juniornya.

" H-hyung… Kumohon lepaskan,,, Ini sangat sakit hyung" Sehun memohon kembali, Ia tak sanggup lagi benda ini melekat di batang kejantanannya.

" Hatiku lebih sakit… Dibohongi semua orang, kau mengetahuinya tapi pura-pura tak tau apapun"

" H-hyung…. S-sakit…."

"AKHHH….."

Jongin memasukan juniornya tanpa aba-aba. Kedua tangan Sehun yang terikat meremas sprei putih yang berangsur kusut berantakan menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"APPO….. HIKSS…..HIKS….."

Ketika junior Jongin menerobos paksa masuk ke rektumnya, Sehun menitikan air mata. Ia menahan tangisnya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba tak mengeluarkan desahan.

"H-HYUNG… S-SAKIT…."

Sehun berteriak, Ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Sehun merasakan perih di rektumnya, Jongin tak menggunakan lube, junior Jongin hanya dilumasi oleh cairan sperma miliknya. Wajar saja karna Sehun belum pernah melakukan sex seperti saat ini.

" OUWW…SHIITTTTTTT…KAU S-SEMPIT SEHUN"

Jongin tak menyangka hole Sehun akan merapat secepat ini. Junior Jongin seakan diremas-remas didalamnya.

" AKH…H-HYUNG… B-BERHENTI…."

Agar sakitnya menghilang, Jongin langsung memaju mundurkan pinggangnya secara perlahan. Membuat sang junior keluar-masuk hole Sehun.

"HIKKSSSS…..HIKKSSSSS…"

Sehun menangis kencang,, Sehun merasakan robekan di holenya semakin melebar. Itu membuat hole Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi sprei putih tersebut. Ia tak tau kalau namja juga bisa berdarah saat melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Jongin malah tertawa kesetanan. " Eoh… Sehun~ah.. Kau berdarah" Ia membersihkan darah di hole Sehun memakai tangannya, lalu ia menjilatnya.

"Relekslah… Sehun" Jongin mengucapkannya sambil menggigit leher Sehun.

" AKHH…."

Bingo! Jongin berhasil menyentuhnya. Ia mempercepat tusukannya. Jongin tak peduli lagi dengan jeritan dan tangisan Sehun yang menggema dikamarnya.

" HUH….S-SEHUN….AK-AKU…."

Jongin merasakan juniornya berkedut, menandakan akan klimaks kedua kalinya. Jongin tak bisa mengeluarkan dari luar, rectum Sehun semakin merapat dan membuat juniornya terjepit. Terpaksa Jongin mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole Sehun.

Sehun menangis, Ia merasakan cairan kental milik Jongin memenuhi holenya hingga lengket.

" H-HYUNG….. KUMOHON…."

Jongin mengerti maksud Sehun. Ia meminta Jongin melepas cock ring di juniornya. Jongin merasakan dinding rectum Sehun semakin menekan juniornya. Ia tahu Sehun ingin melepas hasratnya, Bisa dilihat junior Sehun membengkak dan membiru mengingat ia 3x orgasme kering.

"Memohonlah padaku" jeda Jongin. Ia ingin melihat wajah Sehun yang memelas, " Katakan' **Aku menyukai junior besarmu memenuhi hole ku!**' secara erotis" Lanjutnya.

Sehun sudah menderita, Ia menurut saja " H-hyung… ak-aku meny-nyukai j-junior bes-armu me-menuhi hole-ku" Sehun berbicara terbata-bata.

Jongin kecewa, tak ada nada erotis yang terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Tak apa bagi Jongin itu sudah cukup, lagipula melakukan 'this&that' dengan Sehun sama sekali tak berontak.

Jongin lantas melepas cock ring di junior Sehun.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Crot…..Crot….

Sehun melakukan pelepasan yang ditahan sedari tadi. Cairan cum Sehun mengalir deras dan sangat banyak membasahi bagian atas tubuh mereka. Jongin menghabiskan semuanya karna Menurutnya rasanya sangat manis. "Jaljayo Snow white" Panggilan lama yang tak pernah didengar lagi dari mulut Jongin. Sehun menutup matanya setelah Jongin memberikan kecupan dipucuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, Ia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Kejadian kemarin membuat badannya sakit semua, tulang-tulangnya seakan remuk, belum lagi rasa ngilu pada bagian bawahnya. Bau sperma pun langsung menyeruak kedalam lubang hidung Sehun..

Ia mendengar gemercikan air, sepertinya Jongin hyung sedang mandi. Jam berapa sekarang? Apa ini sudah pagi lagi ? Berarti Sehun tidur seharian…. Berapa kali kemarin aku melewatkan minum obat?

"Oh…. Kau sudah bangun?!" Nampak Jongin baru selesai dalam acara mandi paginya. Ia melilitkan handuknya sebatas pinggang, dan handuk satunya bertengger dibahunya. Rambutnya yang basah meneteskan buliran air dari dahi jatuh ke kepipinya Warna kulit tannya, belum lagi Abs kotak-kotak Jongin.. Ugh ! Jongin Hyung telihat sexy.

Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan? Jongin memperkosamu sangat kejam, jangan lupakan itu!

Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia berbalik memunggungi Jongin. "Hyung… pulanglah bersamaku ke rumah!"

" Aku akan tinggal di apartemen!" Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Hyung,, Kumohon" Sehun ingin mengembalikan senyum eommanya dengan membawa Jongin pulang.

" Morning sex akan menyenangkan"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku berikan pilihan padamu…. " Jongin berpikir apa Sehun akan menuruti perintahnya kali ini? Kemarin saja Ia tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya.

" Aku akan kembali kerumah asal kau menjadi slave ku?!" Sehun tertegun, ini permintaan yang sulit. Disatu sisi Sehun ingin membahagiakan eommanya sedangkan disisi lain Ia harus merelakan tubuhnya untuk Jongin. Hening …

"Diam berarti iya"

"AKHHH…"

Jongin langsung memasukan juniornya secara paksa, sungguh perih… bahkan rasa nyeri pada holenya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Jongin tak memperdulikan jeritan Sehun. Ia terus menumbuk kasar hole Sehun tanpa jeda. Tak butuh lama, rintihan mereka meramaikan kamar itu. Antara desahan nikmat Jongin dan tangisan Sehun, siapa yang lebih mendominasi?!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

RainDay:

Kai : Yuhuuuu* Joget ala Secret / akhirnya Ncan bareng Sehun

Rain :Asdfghjkl … kenapa chap 4 jadi begini?

Sehun : Kai hyung main kasar, hole Sehun sakit nih!

Chen : Rain… LO PHP-IN GUE, KATANYA PART GUE DIBANYAKIN. LAH CHAP INI KAGAK NONGOL, WHY? TELL ME!

Rain : KALIAN NGAPAIN NGEBAJAK RAINDAY LAGI HAH? MASIH KURANG CHAP KEMARIN?

Henry + Hangeng : Kita kemarin gak berpartisipasi, boleh dong?!

EXO : Kita pengen Exis

Rain : PERGI LO… KALO GAK, NI FF BAKAL TAMAT SAMPAI CHAP INI DOANK!

EXO : Jangan donk… kita gak bakal ngebajak lagi RainDay* teleport pake kekuatan Kai

Rain : Mereka lenyap juga! Ekhm… test 1…2…3…

Awalnya adegan smut mau diskip, berhubung ngaruh sama jalan cerita kedepannya jadi dipublish deh. Sorry kalo Ncan kaihun gak hot, Rain berasa berdosa bikin begituan #tapi tetep aja diketik panjang.

Rain gak tau kenapa ngakak mulu baca review dari kalian, padahal gak ada yang lucu. Ada reader yang bilang ff Rain 'enak dibaca cuma ada kalimat yang gak ngerti'. Dia bilang 'atau akunya yang bodoh sampe gk ngerti bacanya'. Bukan kamu kok chingu yang bodoh, Rain aja author amatiran yang nulisnya berantakan. Mianhae ne.. kedepannya Rain bakal lebih baik lagi. Chingu yang gak ngertinya apa? Jalan cerita ? Apa ff ini terlalu banyak teka-teki ? atau plot yang banyak flashback? Atau karakter tiap cast?

Rain miris liat banyak author yang mogok nulis bahkan tutup akun gegara banyak sider ## Huhuhu ~ bahkan author favorit Rain pindah ke AFF. Rain bukannya gila review cuma gak enak aja cape-cape nulis gak ada apresiasinya sih. Viewer ff ini mencapai 2.390 *gk nyangka ff gaje gini banyak yg baca. Tapi yang review cuma 31 orang… banyak banget tuh sider. Saling menghargai satu sama lainlah.

Bagi reader baru, selamat datang deh. Juga bagi silent reader gomawo setidaknya kalian sudah mengunjungi ff ini walau tak meninggalkan jejak. Sekarang 2014 berubahlah menjadi reader yang budiman.

BIG THANKS TO :

Ayanesakurachan::Askasufa::Dep ::Youngchanbiased::Riyoung17::Wonkyuhae::Bbuingbbuingaegyo::Taohun::Izzy::Guest::Jung oh ::Kaihun::lulittledeer20::keefbeepchikenchubu::clarra::Sehanie:Guest

EXORAIN : LAST, MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN ?!.

SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN RAIN CEPET UPDATE CHAP 5 NYA !

SALAM YEHET~~~


End file.
